Car Wash
by ari-kid
Summary: The best way to beat the heat? Water, and plenty of it!


_I do not own Supernatural nor do I own Sam and Dean or Cas...but boy do I wish I did._

_The actions between the Winchesters really did happen between myself and my brother. I thought it would be humourous if something like this happened to Sam and Dean._

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer day, nearly too hot to do anything outside except that which involved ice cream or water. It was the latter in which Cas found Sam and Dean outside in Bobby's junkyard.<p>

The sun beat down upon Sam, Dean, Cas and the various trappings and equipment with which to properly wash a vehicle. The Winchesters had picked the Chevy Colorado, the least battered of all the vehicles out in the junkyard as well as the one which Bobby was getting ready to sell. It was also the one he has asked the Winchesters to clean so it would look presentable for the new owner.

Sam was busy washing the side as was Dean. Being out in heat so hot made anybody's temper short, with the Winchesters, it made their already short tempers even shorter. "Jeez, did you even wash this bit?" Dean asked. "Look how many spots you left." "They won't come off," Sam growled. Dipping his cloth back in the sudsy water, Dean swirled the rag over the spots and within a few seconds they were gone, leaving a clean surface behind in its wake.

"Are you sure you've ever washed a car?" Dean asked. "Yeah!" Sam said defensively. Cas watched their bickering silently. "When have you washed a car?" Cas asked, finally speaking. "It's been a while," Sam said. "There was that one time when Bobby had us wash his vehicle!" he said. "Oh yeah? And where was I?" Dean asked. "You were inside taking a nap!" Sam answered hastily. "I seriously doubt that." Sam pulled what Dean referred to as Bitch-face number 76.

Both Winchesters were beginning to get hot under the proverbial collar and Cas figured that it would not be long before they would be flat-out arguing or wrestling around on the ground. "You missed another spot here, Sammy," Dean said in the way that only older siblings can pull off. With what sounded like nearly half a growl and a half scream combined, Sam attacked the offending spot on the vehicle. In the assault upon said spot, Dean was hit by flying suds. "Jeez, Sammy, do you want my help or not?" he asked. "No," Sam gritted. "Fine."

Dean went over to stand with Cas and watch as Sam finished washing the truck. "Are you mad that you cannot get the spots off?" Cas asked Sam. Before Sam could answer, Dean replied, "Nah, he's just mad at his own incompetence at washing cars." A split-second later, Sam aimed and fired the nozzle right at Dean, spraying him with water, catching him right in the chest. Dean stood there and took it like the man he was; plus the cold water felt good in the hot sun.

Then, something made him angry. The only logical answer could have been the heat, for when it becomes hot, people are more irritable and more apt to start fights and things of that nature. Dean was angry that he had been sprayed for no apparent reason. Dean looked around for a way to get even. "Can I spray the windshield? I like spraying the windshield," Dean said. "No," was the flat-out refusal to hand over the hose. He should have known that Sam would not let him have the hose, not after just having sprayed his older brother, but had been worth the shot. No, Dean had to be more clever. He saw his opportunity. '_He's gonna spray me for this, but it'll be worth it. I'll need to make a quick escape',_ Dean thought.

As Sam came closer, still washing the car, Dean picked up the bucket which held the dirty water and suds and heaved it. Sam had seen a movement in the corner of his eye and had turned around just as the water soaked him. Dean was right in his assumption of the consequences as Sam turned around and began firing at him with the hose. Laughing, Dean felt the water hit him, but now he was running back to Bobby's where Sam couldn't spray him with water inside the house…Bobby wouldn't allow that. Cas watched as Dean sprinted away. He would never understand humans, not at this rate it seemed.

Running inside, boots squeaking on the floor, Dean ran upstairs and barricaded himself in the spare room. Bobby, startled by the sudden bang of the door, jumped and looked up just in time to see a wet Dean run up the stairs. "Idjit," he muttered under his breath and went back to reading his old tomes.

Up in the bedroom, Dean wondered how long he was going to have to stay in there until Sam cooled down. He thought it might be safe to stay there until winter, or at the very least, until sometime later that evening, maybe near dinner. But he had the sneaking suspicion that Sam was going to try to get him back sometime later that day.

He would just have to be ready for whatever it was and hope that maybe, if Sam did get him back, he would have an even better prank up his sleeve for Sam.


End file.
